Programmable devices, including phase change memory devices that can be programmed by modifying the state of a phase change material.
Typical computers, or computer related devices, include physical memory, usually referred to as main memory or random access memory (RAM). Generally, RAM is memory that is available to computer programs and read-only memory (ROM) is memory that is used, for example, to store programs that boot a computer and perform diagnostics. Typical memory applications include dynamic random access memory (DRAM), static random access memory (SRAM), erasable programmable read-only memory (EPROM), and electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM).
Solid state memory devices typically employ micro-electronic circuit elements for each memory bit (e.g., one to four transistors per bit) in memory applications. Since one or more electronic circuit elements are required for each memory bit, these devices may consume considerable chip xe2x80x9creal estatexe2x80x9d to store a bit of information, which limits the density of a memory chip. The primary xe2x80x9cnon-volatilexe2x80x9d memory element of these devices, such as an EEPROM, typically employ a floating gate field effect transistor device that has limited re-programmability and which holds a charge on the gate of field effect transistor to store each memory bit. These classes of memory devices are also relatively slow to program.
Phase change memory devices use phase change materials, i.e., materials that can be electrically switched between a generally amorphous and a generally crystalline state, for electronic memory application. One type of memory element originally developed by Energy Conversion Devices, Inc. of Troy, Mich. utilizes a phase change material that can be, in one application, electrically switched between a structural state of generally amorphous and generally crystalline local order or between different detectable states of local order across the entire spectrum between completely amorphous and completely crystalline states. Typical materials suitable for such application include those utilizing various chalcogenide elements. These electrical memory devices typically do not use field effect transistor devices as the memory storage element, but comprise, in the electrical context, a monolithic body of thin film chalcogenide material. As a result, very little chip real estate is required to store a bit of information, thereby providing for inherently high density memory chips. The state change materials are also truly non-volatile in that, when set in either a crystalline, semi-crystalline, amorphous, or semi-amorphous state representing a resistance value, that value is retained until reprogrammed as that value represents a physical state of the material (e.g., crystalline or amorphous). Thus, phase change memory materials represent a significant improvement in non-volatile memory.
One characteristic common to solid state and phase change memory devices is limited reprogrammable cycle life from/to an amorphous and crystalline state. Further, over time the phase change material can fail to reliably reprogram from/to an amorphous and a crystalline state. Factors that contribute to these unfavorable characteristics include delamination of phase change materials due to stress of film depositions and heat, and intermixing of phase change materials with adhesion materials. It would be desirable to increase the programmable cycle life of the phase change memory material and avoid the above-stated factors.